Mz Hyde
by Prxmer
Summary: An anthology of Yandere One-Shots based on the song Mz. Hyde by Halestorm! Originally posted on Tumblr, but more chapters are inbound! jaune has his work cut out for him as he must try and survive this arsenal of Yandere women all gunning for him. MATURE THEMES AND BRUTAL SCENES! BE ADVISED!


It was a normal day for Jaune.

Long boring classes from Professors that either don't stay on topic or talk way too fast to keep up with.

However, there was a silver lining.

He had his girlfriend Pyrrha with him in class.

And she was so lovely, it made everything perfect, and he wanted it to stay that way.

'I'm so lucky to have you, Pyrrha,' Jaune thought to himself as he yawned in Professor Port's class, Pyrrha noticing this pokes Jaune's arm, giving his sweater a small tug to get his attention.

"Are you alright, Jaune? You sound tired?" Pyrrha asked, concern in her voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just a bit tired, nothing too bad," Jaune said before Pyrrha grabbed his head and pulled it down to her lap, giving him a lap pillow.

"Nonsense, Jaune, you need your rest, use me as a pillow and get some rest, I'll wake you up when class is over," Pyrrha said with a smile as she patted Jaune's head.

Jaune would be lying if he said he didn't greatly enjoy both the soothing strokes of Pyrrha's hand, or how soft her thighs were. The warmth her body gave off was so relaxing, it only took a few minutes before Jaune fell asleep.

About an hour later, Jaune was stirred from his slumber, by Pyrrha giving his cheek soft pokes, successfully waking him up.

"Come on, Jaune, class is over, let's go back to our dorm," Pyrrha said as she watched Jaune rub his eyes, the blond finally stirring from his sleep, rejoining reality.

As he rubbed his face trying to get his bearings back, he felt something wet on the side of his face, he looked at it on his hand and saw that it was some shiny, sticky liquid.

'What the-?' Jaune asked himself in his head, before Pyrrha took his hand, pulling him out of his deep thought.

"Come on, Jaune, let's go," Pyrrha said, Jaune's girlfriend pulling him as the two left.

'Oh, well, it was probably nothing,' Jaune thought to himself as he followed Pyrrha out of the classroom, the two heading back to their dorm room.

Little did Jaune know, that liquid, was most certainly _not_ nothing.

 **XXXX**

It was about 1 AM, Jaune could barely sleep due to his earlier nap, and it was driving him crazy.

He knew that he would be useless in the morning unless he got his rest.

As he tossed and turned, he turned towards the bathroom, and that's when he heard it.

A faint groan… no, _moan_ …

"Jaune…" a soft, muffled female voice said, the voice originating from the bathroom.

Jaune's eyes shot open and looked over at the dimly lit bathroom, the door slightly ajar.

Whoever was inside had no idea that it was open.

Quietly, Jaune slipped out of his bed, his footfalls quieter than Blakes as he approached the bathroom.

He pulled up to the bathroom door, and when he looked inside, what he saw shocked him.

Pyrrha was inside the bathroom.

With his underwear against her face, the woman _breathing_ it in.

All while stark naked.

Masturbating.

As Jaune stared he heard her moans return.

"Ohhh, Jaune, you don't know what you do to me," Pyrrha moaned out as she _plunged_ her fingers into her soaked cunt, her lower lips smacking as her fingers danced inside her, trying to imitate Jaune's cock.

Jaune could only stare at the scene before him.

His girlfriend breathing in his scent while masturbating so intensely before him, it was unbelievable.

How could a woman so pure in her love for him, do something like this?

He could barely process this.

It's a shame that he couldn't, as the sight proved too much for him, and made him fall over.

His body hitting the ground with a loud _thud_ , alerting the masturbating Pyrrha to his presence.

Using her semblance, she threw open the door, and before Jaune could even move in the slightest, she was on top of him, looking down at him with a crazed look in her eyes.

Without saying a word, Pyrrha dragged Jaune into the bathroom, the blond fearing for his life as he never saw such an aggressive/possessive look in Pyrrha's eyes, and in all honestly…

It scared the shit out of him.

Pyrrha quickly threw Jaune into the bathroom, the Spartan closing the door behind her, licking her lips at the _meal_ she had just caught.

She stalked towards Jaune, her naked form jiggling with each powerful stride towards him, Jaune tried to get up, but he hit his head after Pyrrha tossed him into the bathroom, making movement difficult for him.

"You saw it… my _love for you_ ," Pyrrha said as she continued her approach, her hands balled into fists, her eyes dead.

"It wasn't supposed to go like this… our first time together was supposed to be pure… _beautiful_ ," Pyrrha said in a sorrowful tone.

"Pyrrha, it still can be-ugh!" Jaune grunted out as Pyrrha stomped on his chest, pinning him to the ground underneath her heel.

"NO! YOU ROBBED THAT FROM ME WHEN YOU CAME PEEKING! AND NOW, I'M GOING TO TAKE WHAT'S MINE! WHAT I'VE WAITED TO LONG FOR!" Pyrrha roared as she bent over and ripped off Jaune's shirt, revealing Jaune's chest, the blond realizing exactly what she intended to do.

Pyrrha dropped down onto Jaune's crotch, the woman _licking_ his chest, staring at him as if he were the most delectable thing on the planet.

Jaune said nothing as he closed his eyes, completely unprepared for this.

Pyrrha had brought up sex before, but Jaune had always told her that he would tell her when he was ready, and now wasn't that time.

"Ohhhhh, you taste so delicious Jaune. How did I survive for so long without this?" Pyrrha said as she moved up to his head, placing a hand on his chin, the woman leaning in for a kiss.

Jaune was panicking, he had no idea what to do.

So, he did the only thing he knew how to.

He flailed.

His forehead shot up, _smashing_ into Pyrrha's face, making her yell in pain and recoil back, the Spartan holding onto her face from the unexpected strike, getting up and off of Jaune.

Using this chance, Jaune got onto his hands and knees and began to crawl towards the exit, his vision blurry from the force he put into that headbutt, Pyrrha still on the ground groaning in pain.

Jaune knew he didn't have much time before Pyrrha got back up, but he was almost there.

When he gets to the door, he could run out and get help.

He could go to Ruby, Glynda, even Ozpin.

Anyone willing to help him.

But, unfortunately.

Lady luck wasn't on his side.

As Jaune was about to reach the handle, he felt a hand grab the back of his neck, lifting him up off the ground before throwing him back against the wall from where he was before.

"You… You… YOU INGRATE! DON'T YOU SEE I'M DOING THIS FOR US?! I'VE LISTENED TO YOU AND RESPECTED YOUR WISHES FOR MONTHS ASKING NOTHING IN RETURN, BUT WHEN I ASK SOMETHING AS SIMPLE AS THIS OF YOU, YOU REJECT ME?! IT'S CLEAR YOU REQURE SOME _TRAINING_!" Pyrrha roared as she approached Jaune's shaking form, the blond struggling to his hands and knees as Pyrrha approached him once again.

As soon as Pyrrha was on top of him, she delivered a harsh kick to Jaune's ribs, making him silently groan out in pain as the wind was knocked from inside him, the blond flipping over as he tried to breathe again, only to see Pyrrha's other foot rising above his face before it stomped down.

Turning his world pitch black.

 **XXXX**

When Jaune finally regained consciousness, he had no idea where he was nor how long it had been.

He knew only two things.

One, he couldn't move.

And two, his head _hurt_.

As Jaune slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he saw that he was in what looked to be a love hotel room, the walls decorated in a hot pink, the bed large and fluffy as he was tied across the frame.

He looked to his right and saw the bathroom door, and from it, he heard a faint humming.

He knew exactly whose humming it was.

His girlfriend…

Pyrrha Nikos.

As the door slowly opened, the naked Spartan walked out, her hair still damp from her shower, looking at Jaune with a saddened expression.

She walked towards, her eyes never leaving his, an intense power move as Jaune was too frightened to look away, and before he knew it, she was on top of him.

"Why do you make me do this to you, my love?" Pyrrha asked as she rubbed his chest, revealing to Jaune the large pitch-black bruise that was on his ribcage, the place where Pyrrha kicked him earlier.

"I only want to make you smile… to make you love me, naturally and truly…" Pyrrha said as she put a hand on Jaune's face, feeling the blond shake in fear, looking away from Pyrrha as her face turned from one of sorrow to one of anger.

"But I see that isn't a choice anymore!" Pyrrha said as she slapped Jaune's face, making him yell out in pain.

"It is clear to me now that if you will ever truly love me, I must _make you_ , and this will serve as the first step as she pulled out a needle from her bedside table, and before Jaune could protest, she _stabbed_ him in the neck with the needle, making Jaune scream out in pain as he felt the liquid _seep_ into him, the chemicals flowing through his veins.

Jaune felt his body practically burst into flames from the inside, his body feeling so hot, he felt as though he were melting.

"Ahhh, I see buying this was a good choice after all," Pyrrha said as she slowly rubbed Jaune's cock, the blond's member instantly rising under her touch.

"And so responsive too, I must give the dealer my regards. Tell me Jaune, how do you feel?" Pyrrha asked, Jaune's hesitation falling away as Pyrrha stroked his meat.

"H-h-h-hot," Jaune stuttered, making Pyrrha smile.

"Good, now, let's really put you to work, Jaune," Pyrrha said as she straddled Jaune's hips, making him groan from both pleasure and pain as Pyrrha's weight agitated his bruise.

"Ohhh, don't worry Jaune, when we're finished, you'll feel nothing but pleasure, and more importantly, _you'll love me to no end_ ," Pyrrha said as she leaned forward, looking at Jaune with a crazed look in her eyes.

Jaune wanted to say something.

To make her stop.

But he just felt so weak.

So helpless.

So _hot_.

So, he stood down, and let Pyrrha have her way with him.

 **XXXX**

Several hours later, Pyrrha finally pulled herself up and off of Jaune's cock, her pussy filled to the _brim_ with his semen, she moaned from the warm feeling of his essence inside of her.

"That was amazing, Jaune, you have done well," Pyrrha said as Jaune laid on the bed, his chest covered in scratch marks from Pyrrha's nails, his body covered in kissed and hickeys from the woman that now stood beside his bed, the blond's pain not subsiding, but only increasing.

"Look, Jaune, look at it, the child you and I have made," Pyrrha said with a happy tone as she showed Jaune the cum that leaked from her pussy, the amount being nothing less than enough to surely knock her up.

"Tell me, Jaune… do you love me?" Pyrrha asked as she turned his head towards her, a bright smile on Pyrrha's face as she did.

"Yes… Pyrrha," Jaune said, a voice devoid of life, but despite that, Pyrrha smiled and passionately kissed him.

"I knew you did," Pyrrha said as she stared at Jaune as if she had not a problem in the world.

Pyrrha had just experienced the greatest time in her life, and she couldn't wait to have more, but Jaune…

He felt nothing but dirty, and wanted to do nothing but go home as tears fell from his eyes, the man whimpering.

Pyrrha noticed this, and put a loving hand onto his cheek, wiping away one of his tears, "Oh, don't cry, darling, your sweetheart is here, and she'll keep you safe, I _promise_ ," Pyrrha said as she stared down at Jaune with a loving smile.

Sweetheart?

No, not anymore.

To Jaune, Pyrrha was no longer the sweetheart he loved to spend time with in the daylight.

That Pyrrha was dead in his eyes…

Brutally murdered by the _monster_ who now stood in her shoes, wiping away his tears, claiming the action was out of love.

This only made Jaune cry more, realizing the one person he loved most…

Was dead, and replaced with a monster.

And he knew he wouldn't get out of her clutches…

Not as long as she had anything to say about it.

So, Jaune did the one thing he could do at this moment.

Cry.

Cry and beg the Brothers to let this nightmare end.


End file.
